survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Packs Joined
Blaze's POV I'd had enough of being cooped up in my den all day. I shook out my thinning red fur and started towards the sunlit boulders. I gracefully leaped down from my rock and padded across the camp, nodding to my Beta respectfully. I then headed through the thornbush entrance, wincing slightly as the sharp points spiked the sensitive areas on my flank. I then strode towards the lake, where the great Sun-Dog was bounding over the distant valley. The Moon-Dog's glimmering eye hung in the heavens above, casting brilliant silver shadows over the water as the dying light of the sun stained the sand a soft, rosy orange. I knew there wouldn't be too many more nights like these. Soon the piercing cold of fall would ripple through the forest, silencing the relaxing heat we were all used to. I dipped my muzzle into the water and lapped furiously at it, then lifted my head and walked away with one final glance at the gorgeous sunset before disappearing into the forest. The cool, pleasant night air made my skin tingle. I smiled to myself, then continued my walk. For a while, I just zoned out and walked around aimlessly. But after a while, I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me. I crouched low and peeked through, then saw reddish brown fur. A squirrel! I silently crept closer to the bushes, remembering what my skulk had taught me. I stalked closer, laying low, then darted through as quick as lightning. I landed with a thud, then looked down triumphantly at my fallen prey, giving a victorious yip. Wait a minute... This was no squirrel! It was a dog! I stepped back, peeling my lips back in a snarl. The male dog got to his paws, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Who are you, and why are you on our territory?" I barked angrily. "I think the question is, why are you on our territory?" He snarled back. I raised my eyebrows and tossed my head. "Who do you think you are? I'm not as dumb as you think I am!" I yipped in annoyance. He glared at me and subtly rolled his eyes. He was all business. Suddenly, I realized the foreign scents in the sweet evening air. Was I really trespassing? I cleared my throat. "I apologize, and I'll be on my way as soon as possible. I mean no harm. But first—if you don't mind me asking—who are you?" The other dog made eye contact with me, then replied, "My name is Bruno." Bruno's POV I looked at the sleek red dog in front of me, growling. Alpha would be furious when she found out about this! I cleared my throat. "And who are you?" I muttered, giving the slender dog a shadowy glare. She glared back and replied, "I am Blaze, Alpha of the Pack Of Red Flame." The Alpha? I thought. She didn't look like an Alpha. She looked more like a fragile Patrol Dog. In fact, she was kind of cute. Younger than me, but she obviously knew her stuff. I shook out my fur and sighed. "Come back to camp with me. You should have a chat with my Alpha." Blaze's POV This couldn't be good. I cleared my throat, dipping my head respectfully to the sturdy brown dog. "I don't mean to be rude, but is that really necessary?" I asked, lifting my narrow head to face him. He looked surprised. "Well, of course. It's Pack law." He stated. I cocked my head, confusion flaring in my deep indigo eyes. My tail thumped against the ground. "Well, your Pack must have some pretty strict rules. In my eyes, I am an Alpha. You are a hunter; you cannot tell me what to do. The rules of your Pack don't apply to me, right?" I yapped. Suddenly, I heard my Packmates' frantic calls. I knew I needed to get back to them; they'd be worried. I turned to Bruno with panic. "Quick! Follow me!" I whispered, guiding him towards an abandoned burrow. I scratched out the hole until it was just wide enough for him to get through. "They'll shred you. Just get in there! I'm right behind you!" Once we were both safely inside the burrow, I listened for my Packmates' voices. "She's been gone for hours. Surely she wouldn't have strayed out of Pack grounds?" "I hope not. But I can't sense her here; let's keep looking." "Good that." I heard them bounding away, calling my name all the way. I sighed with relief, clambering out of the hole. Bruno shuffled out behind me. "That was pretty smart, y'know." He murmured approvingly. "Thanks." I whined with a tiny grin. Thank the Spirit Dogs, I was able to save this stranger's life. Suddenly, a funny feeling crept into me as I realized the peculiar reality: I had just saved a stranger's life. That was new. Bruno's POV I shook out my fur and yawned, dipping my head respectfully. "You're off the hook, stranger. Consider it a thank-you for saving my hide." I said softly, grinning slightly. "I have to go." Blaze murmured. "And you're welcome." Her eyes sparkled with an emotion I didn't recognize. Was it relief? Fear? Or...was it disappointment? No, that couldn't be—we'd just met. Surely she wasn't upset to be leaving me? I felt a pang of regret. I genuinely liked her; she was brave. Clever. After all, she'd saved my life! I was a little upset myself to see her go. She spun around, turning her thin face to the soft forest floor, kneading the ground with her paws. "I guess this is goodbye." She whimpered, then slowly headed back in the direction she'd came. "Wait!" I yelped. She turned. "What is it?" "Meet me at the abandoned longpaw camp." She hesitated a moment, then smiled slyly. "Sure thing." And then she was gone.